Oceanic flight 815
by JosephineBrooks
Summary: Megan survived the crash of Oceanic flight 815 and together with all the other survivors they need to get away from the island. The story is about Megan, a character I've made my self and Jack and how they get in love and tries to survive what happened.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Oceanic flight 815**

**Chapter 1**

Megan took off her navy blue coat and then she put it in the grey dirty box on the tape. Then she took of her huge golden earrings and her watch and put it in the box as well. She took her pass, ticket and phone out of her bag and placed it on top of the other things in the box than she went through the safety vault. An old security guard was watching her very closely from the chair he was sitting in by the wall a few meters away from her, watched every move she took. At the first impression he looked pretty angry, but then Megan realised he was just tired. After all, it was 07.15 in the morning. It would be unnatural not to be tired for anyone. When the security vault didn't respond with a warning beep did Megan take all her belongings and headed away through the door on the other side of the room.

Out there was a corridor swarming with peoples. Megan sneaked down at her ticket; it was gate B17 again, as it always was when she flew from Sydney to Los Angeles. Even if she had done it so many times now, fly, she still hated it. She started walking down the corridor and walked by all of the airport shops until she came to the place she'd looked for. Starbucks.

It was a pimply teenager who was standing in the counter when Megan arrived in to the shop. Or stand and stand, it looked like he had to make an effort to stand up. The shop were empty except for two Asian people who were sitting by a table reading a magazine in some language Megan didn't understood and a pilot who were standing by the bench with milk and sugar and watched the news on the TV that was placed in the ceiling.

"Good morning miss," the teenager said.

"Good morning" replied Megan.

"And how can I help you?" the teenager said again and choked a yawn.

"I'd like a normal black coffee please."

The teenager turned around and filled a paper mug with coffee and then he turned back to Megan.

"That will be 2.5 dollar then, please."

Megan put the money on the counter and took her coffee and walked towards the bench with milk. The pilot looked down from the TV when Megan got closer.

"Good morning" he said.

Megan smiled a little and replied:

"Good morning."

Then she opened the cover to her coffee and added some milk in it.

"So, where are you going?" The pilot said.

"Ehm, Los Angeles." Megan answered.

The pilot looked pretty good, he seemed to be in his thirty, well built but with a few pounds extra and he had a really friendly face.

"With what company?" The pilot seemed very eager now.

"Ehm…" Megan wondered why he wanted to know that but answered, "Oceanic Airlines".

"Haha!" The pilot started to laugh. "That's my plane!" He seemed very happy about it.

Megan thought that that was very cool but she had no idea what she would answer, so she just laughed and smiled.

"I'm Seth, by the way." The pilot said and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Seth, I'm Megan." Megan said and shook Seth's hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to Megan."

At that time a group of flight attendants and stewards went by. One of them waved at Seth, a sign that he needed to go.

"Okay I need to go now." Seth said and took his coffee of the counter.

Seth was almost at the exit when he turned around and said:

"Hey Megan, I promise to drive extra carefully this time. Just for you."

Megan laughed again and smiled. "Haha, that's good. Thank you." Then he turned around again and went away to the others.

Megan stood there for a while and watched the news on the TV then also she left the Starbucks. On the short time Megan had been in there it had come a lot more people out in the corridor. Megan hold her coffee and walked down the hall, she knew a place with an amazing wiew of the runway. But when she walked down in the corridor she heard her phone ring. She stopped and searched through her bag for it, when she had found it and held it up she saw the four letter who formed his name. The name Megan sometimes loved to see, and sometimes it made her paralysed with fear. This time were one of these. In a state of half panic she answered.

"Ryan? How are you? Are you okay? Why are you calling me now? What's happened?"

"Well hello to you to little sis." Ryan answered. "Tell me, are you answering all your calls like this? Or is it just me?"

Ryan had a very sarcastic voice, witch made Megan think that it maybe woudn't be life treatening.

"Ryan when you call me from the other side of earth only 20 hours before I'm home, it must be something that's so important that you can't wait to tell me." Even though Megan had a number of these calls before she could not help but shake on her voice. And that made her even more nervous.

Ryan becamed quiet a moment but then he took a breath and said:

"Just promise to not freak out now okay? Cause I kind of got an hartattack again."

Megan's whole world stopped. Why did that happened?

"What? Now again? But you've been feeling good for a while. Right?"

"Yeah, I know. But please Megan don't freak out now okay. I'm fine, okay? But."

"Why do you think I'm gonna freak out? And what did the doctors said? Did they said that you need the LAVD now? Cause you do Ryan. You need the LAVD, your heart are not strong enough to pump all your blood anymore."

"But we can't afford it Megan! You know how long time it can take for me to get well again! And if I get the LAVD, I need to be on hospital the whole time utntil I get a new heart. And who knews - it can take years!"

"Ryan, I'll fix it.. I can get the money. Damn it! I work on a bank, I'll rob it if I need to! I'll fix it. I'll promise. I'll promise if you promise to talk with the doctors. Your heart can't handle much more, and we've been talking about this a thousands times you can't be so…"

Megan had no time to finish her sentence before she went straight into a man. Both he and Megan fell to the ground. Megans coffee explode on the floor and all her stuff in her handbag flew out on the floor. And her phone slided over the floor a few meters away from them.

"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" Cryed Megan to the man and was stretching for her phone at the same time. "Ryan? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, of course I'm little sis. What happened?" Ryan sounded really happy about the situation Megan had happened in. And she couldn't help to hear him laugh.

"Hey Ryan, I need to go now. But just please, please, PLEASE, promise me that you talk to the doctors about to get the LAVD. You're my whole life. Okay?"

This time Ryan didn't hesita, he answered immediately. "Okay, I'll promise you. I will get the LAVD. But I'm so going to make you change your mind. You will think that give me the LAVD is the worst thing that ever happened to you. And by the way, what was is that you were going to tell me before this 'incident'?"

"I was going to say that you're an selfish kind of ass that's only thinking about you're self. "

Before Megan clicked the phone and turned her attention to the man she heard something like an beginning to "I love you" from Ryan.

She turned to the man who was wearing a black suit and seemd to be in his thirty. He had this incredibly green eyes, that kind of green eyes that Megan almost couldn't stop watching in them. And by some reason he didn't seem to be angry or upset in any way. He acctually seemed more happy about the situation then angry.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Megan said again and started to look for a napkin to give to the man so that he could wipe up some of the coffee who had ended up on his shirt.

"No, it's just as much my fault." The man said and started to help Megan to collect all her belongings from her bag.

"I mean I really didn't see you. I didn't think of where I were going. I'm, I'm sorry."

"It's okay.. You did at least focus on something else, I didn't. I don't have any reason for this." The man said again and smiled at her. The smile enchanted her.

Megan finnally found a napkin that she gave to the man, who thankfully accepted it. Then they heard a voice in the speakers.

"**PASSENGERS WITH OCEANIC AIRLINES FLIGHT 815 TO LAX, LOS ANGELES ARE FRIENDLY REQUESTED TO GO TO YOUR GATE NOW WHERE WE WILL RECIVE YOU**."

"Well, I need to go now." Megan said. "But I'm really sorry for that." And pointed at his large coffee spot on his shirt.

"Well I'm sorry to. Anyway, it was nice to meet you stranger." Then the man turned around and continued to walk at the direction he were coming from. And Megan started to walk at the gate.

Megan was sitting on her place in the plane. On seat 30F and she were wishing that she had bougth a drink instead of coffee before. The plane were on its way to the runway and the light with "fasten seatbelts" started to light. Then she heard the voice of Seth in the speaker.

"My ladies and gentlemens this is you captain speaking. My name is Seth Norris and togheter with the navigation captain Amber Sparks, we are going to try to take you as carfully as we can to Los Angeles today. The trip will take about 14 hours and 25 minutes, cause we're expecting some winds but we'll hope that you will all get on well under this tour. We are now waiting on promission from the flightleader tower to fly away but before that you'll all need to see this movie about the security. I'll talk with you more later and thank you for choosing Oceanic Airlines."

Megan put on her seatbelt and watched the security movie. It was boring, she had seen it many times before so she wasn't so observant about it. Then the plane started to move towards the runway. Megan took a firm grip around the chair handle. She were nervous. And then the plane started to run faster, faster and faster. And suddenly ther were in the air. Megan could breath again, it hadn't been so scary this time as it use to be. Maybe the captain really was holding his promise – that he would drive extra carefully today. Maybe.

The plane had been up in the air for around seven hours now and even if Megan had plugged in her ipod and had the volume on the highest she could still hear the two people next to her arguing, witch they had done the two past hours. She took a deep breath and turned of the music, it woudn't work anyway she just needed to accept it. Then the first shake came. It's nothing Megan thought, just some turbulence. But then it came on more, a big one, and the guy next to Megan spilled out all his water in his lap. The lamp about to put on the seatbelts started to shine and the plane were shaking more and more. It was terribe and Megan was so scared. She had no idea of what she would do. The plane shook more and more and the sound from it were unbeareble. Then the yellow oxygen masks flew down from the ceiling and it broke out a hell in the cabin. It was cries and panic everywere. Megan put on the yellow mask but she almost couldn't breath anyway. Then one of the hatrack over the seates opened and a bag flied out and hit a man a few rowes before Megan, the man passed out and in a second there was blood everywhere. At that moment Megan decided to put her hands over the ears and close her eyes, 'how could this happened?' she thought. Suddenly there was a sound louder then anything Megan ever heard. And she felt how she was pulling backwards, by an enourmous power. She opened her eyes and saw that the whole back of the plane was gone. Gone down in the ocean under them. And in someway, somehow her safety belt got opened, and the power who were pulling her got it's arms around her and she was flying out of the aircraft. Towards the water. Megan screamed and screamed, but no one could hear her anyway. It felt like an eternity until she hit the water.


	2. Chapter 2: The crash

**Oceanic flight 815**

**Chapter 2**

Megan woke up. And the first thing she saw was a blurred sculpture of a human right above her face. Where were she? What had happened? Why couldn't she hear anything? When her vision got better she saw the details of the person. It was a man, with the panik in his eyes, he was all wet and he seemed to talk with her, even if he was close to Megan she couldn't hear anything exept that loud panicky sound and then she remembered what had happened on the airplane.

"Are you okay?" The man said when Megan started to hear better. He started to tuch her in the face and head to look for injures. Even if he only were centimeters away from her it felt like miles.

Megan didn't know what to say so she just nod and then she remembered also the man, it was the guy who had been sitting next to Megan in the airplane, the one who had got all the water in his knee and fought with the women who had been traveling with him. Megan tried to sit up and the man helped her. This was the first time she got a good view of the scene. She and the man were sit almost in the water and the whole beach above them were covered of aircraft parts. There were a lot of people who were running around and screamed. They cried and tried to help eachother.

"What.. What happened?" Megan asked even if she knewed the answer.

"We crashed." The man said and tried to get back his breath.

"And you saved me." Megan said again, this was not a question, it was a fact.

"Yeah."

Someone somewhere screamed for help and the man stood up. He gave Megan a look that confirmed that she after all were okay. "I need to go, you just need to sit down for a while." he said and then turned around and ran away to help the one who had screamed. Megan would do as he said if she didn't see an Asian woman who needed help around 30 meter away from her. Megan stood up and started to run toward her. The women cried, and swung when she tried to stand up.

"Hey, hey hey!" Megan screamed to the woman and tried to make her self heard above that sound that clearly came from the still spinning jet engines. "You need to sit down!"

The women did as Megan said and sat down on the sand, she cried and where holding one of her hands on her stomach.

"Are you hurt?" Megan said again and started to exam her to see if the women had any life-threatening injures.

"My… My stomach!" Screamed the women. "Where's Jin? Where's my husband?"

Megan knew that she needed to try to calm down the woman and get a proper look at her stomach.

"I don't know where you're husband is, I'm sorry but I really need to look at your stomach now."

"Is he dead?" The women asked again and cried.

"I don't know!" Megan answered. "What's your name?" Megan started to check out the woman's stomach, it was only an external wound but it bled a lot.

"Sun." Sun said, she was so scared.

"Okay, Sun, I'm Megan. And right now I need you to just sit down here and try to calm down okay? I know you're scared, I am that to. But just please, please! Try to calm down okay?"

Sun nod, and you could see that she got calmer when Megan talked to her. Then Megan saw the man, who she had dropped all her coffee on in the airport, waved at her. He needed help.

"I'll comeback soon, so don't move okay? I just need to go help other to." Megan moved Sun's hands so they were covering her wound, it didn't bleed as much then.

Sun nod again, both in that she understood Megan and promised to stay there.

Megan stood up and started to run towards the man. When Megan got closer she noticed that also the man recognized her.

"Are you okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Megan replied.

"Okay, I need some help from you please. You need to help us lift this metal door."

Exactly when he said that Megan saw what he meant. On the sand, there was an old man lying whit a big airplane door over his waist and legs. Except for Megan and the man there were three other persons there, two men and one woman.

"Okay, we'll all lift on three." One of the men said. Megan took a firm grip around the metal door. "One… Two… Three!" Megan tried to lift as much as she could and slowly the door started to move, the man moaned when the pressure relived from his legs. Then they slowly started to move the door away from the man. Then Megan felt how the metal was cut in into her hands. One man was drew away the old man and Megan and the others could finally drop the door.

Megan looked down at her hands, they were bleeding a lot now, and she could see the four scars from the metal in her hands. The man from the airport was already at the old man and was checking how badly injured the man was. Megan fell down on her knees to see if they needed help and then she heard the man laugh. She looked down at the man's legs and saw that he was waved with his toes.

"How, how is that even possible?" She stammered "you should be stuck with a wheelchair after this!"

The man from the airport who was examining his head looked down and saw that his toes were moving to. Megan wiped off the blood from her hands and on her shirt then she took her hand and pinched in his toe.

"Can you feel that?" She asked.

The man laughs again and answered "yes".

"But shouldn't you be paralysed by this?" Megan said again, but this time more by her self then for anyone else.

"Are you a doctor?" The man from the airport asked her whit some kind of hope in his voice.

"No, I'm not." Megan said again and shook her head. "Sorry."

Then suddenly the old man succeeds to stand up. Neither Megan nor the other man knew what they should say, or do. Then Megan saw two persons around 10 meters away from them walk straight towards on of the still running jet engines. Immediately Megan knew what would happen.

"No, no wait!" She screamed, but there was no time. Next thing she knew was that the man from the airport jumped on her and put her down in the sand and saved her, because about one second later the engine explodes and thousands of small metallic pieces fell down from the sky. If Megan didn't lie down on the ground she would have died just like the two persons who just did. The man moved all his weight from her, he was the one who had saved her life.

Megan looked away at they way she had said to Sun to wait, she wasn't there anymore. And just by that Megan lost all her hope in some way. It just disappeared.

Even if Megan wanted to be brave, even if she knew that she needed to help even more, she got a panic attack. Her brain couldn't work anymore, and she needed to puke. So she did what the body are trained for, the gene that we've used in decades, in centuries, we run.

With tears streaming down her cheeks ran Megan into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: The caos

**Chapter 3**

Megan was sitting down on the ground, bend back on a tree deep in the jungle, it was a beautiful place and she could see the ocean from this place. Megan tried to breath. Witch she hade tried to do the latest hour. She were having an asthma attack, witch really wasn't due right now. She didn't have her inhaler here either, it was still in her bag and God knows were that one could be right now.

"Okay Megan" she thought and tried to calm her self down enough to think, "if Ryan were here, or Joe! What would the say to me?"

Longer then that she couldn't think until she started to hyperventilate again, in some way she fought for her life, in some way she fought against herself. And she really wanted to win this game, but it seemed like she was going to loose when suddenly no air could come down her throat. And it was then, when that happened that Megan got struck by the real panic. Megan started to cry, witch in someway was hard cause the limit of the air she could get down to her lungs. She banged the back of her head in the thick tree trunk, she really didn't know why but it felt better afterwards.

Then the real question came. Where was she? No not only in the jungle bend back at a tree. No, they had been flying in around seven hours, then they "crashed", they should have been out in the middle of the pacific by that time. How could she even live – she flied out of an aircraft! That fact really made her scared cause she had no memory of how she got out of the water. She didn't even remember when she hit it.

It was then, about thirty seconds later that she remembered small flashes of crystal clear water, water that streams down her throat and fills her lungs. She started to sink.

Megan returned to the reality, shocked by the pictures she remembered and she could still not breathe and started to cry even more. Then she heard something in the bushes behind her. She turned her eyes at that direction when the man from the airport stepped forward.

The man got surprised by seeing her there and you could see in his eyes that he got very worried about her. Apparently Megan wasn't in her best condition.

"Hi" The man said uncertain and started to go slowly forward to her whit his hands held up, like a sign on that he wasn't dangerous. "How are you? Are you hurt?" he later said whit a faked calm voice, but deeply inside Megan thought that he maybe was worried.

Megan shook her head, but she still cried and could still not breathe. Then the man realized that.

"Oh my god!" The man burst out. "You're in chock!" He fell down on his knees next to Megan and hurried to take of his black suit jacket. He was wearing a shirt stuffed down in his pants. The shirt that once was white was now covered by a lot of blood and coffee from the airport that Megan accidentally thrown over him. Then he put the jacket around her and tried to get her warm although she didn't freeze. Megan looked down on her hands, which had deep scars from the metal door, she didn't want the man to see that she cried, even if she were pretty sure on that he already knew. She was embarrassed of that but she could still not breathe.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" The man said and started to check out the scars she had in her palms.

Megan tried to get out a 'no' out of her mouth but she couldn't.

"Hey hey hey! Don't try to say anything! It's okay, I'm here and I'm a doctor, I can help you. Just nod if you're in pain somewhere."

Megan shook her head. She wasn't hurt at all.

"Umh, okay, that's good." The man said again and tried to have eye contact with Megan. "But you need to try to calm down, I know that you are scared and it's hard, but you need to try. I'm scared to! Let's just try it together, okay?"

Megan looked up and into the incredible green eyes, the eyes that had enchanted her on the airport to. The eyes seemed so different from then to now but in someway she felt calmer, safer and not so alone anymore. Slowly she felt how started to breath better and better, like the weight of her chest got smaller and smaller.

"That's good! That's really good, you're doing fine! Just breathe in through your nose and out through you mouth." The man said again and grabbed her hands, still looking in her eyes.

They sat like that for a half-an-hour, and did almost not say anything. But it was a nice silence, Megan thrived in it. The man was still holding her hand but had started to relax as well, he had been through a lot to.

Megan took a deep breath and used all her courage to finally say:

"Thank you."

She saw how the man smiled a little, and turned his head to look at her.

"You're welcome," he said. He waited a moment, like if he wasn't sure of if he should say something more. He took a deep breath and then he said: "hey do you know what's weird?"

Megan shook her head, what could not be weird? For just three hours ago they had been crashing here on some kind of island or cape, that's weird! But she didn't say anything.

"We bumped in to each other on the airport, I screamed on you to help me before and now we've been sitting here for a while and I still don't know your name." He looked at her again and smiled. "I'm Jack."

Megan swallowed, in some way she was a little scared to talk, her throat hurt when she swallowed and she didn't know why.

"I'm Megan."

"Well Megan, how do you feel? Do you think it's a good idea to go back to the beach? I think it's starting to be dark soon."

"Umh, yeah! We should probably do that yes."

"Good," Jack got up from the ground and then he stretched forward his hand so that Megan got help to get up. Megan noticed that Jack was very carefully with not touch her scars in the hands.

"Thank you" Megan whispered. She took of the jacket she had borrowed, or borrowed it was more like she hadn't have a choice to say if she wanted it or not earlier, and gave it back to Jack.

"Are you sure that you don't want it anymore? Cause you could borrow it some more if you want." Jack asked and hesitated a little about take it back.

"Yeah I'm thank you." Megan looked at Jack and smiled, she didn't really know what it was with Jack, but there was something special with him.

The way back to the beach were longer then Megan remembered, but it was a lot that she still didn't remembered and she had run almost the whole way to the tree. The way back to the beach was quiet but also this time it was a good silence.

When they arrived to the beach it was dark and the most of the people were sitting in small groups around fires. From some places there were tears and scream by pain.

"There you are!" Someone said and started to walk towards Megan and Jack. It was something similar with the voice, like if Megan had heard it before. "We thought we'd lost you in that explosion, you are after all our last hope."

"No, no I just needed a break from all chaos." Jack said. "How is our guy with shell fragments?"

"He's still breathing, but he has a lot of pain of course." And now Megan recognized him, it was the guy who had helped Megan at the water's edge, the same guy that had been sitting next to her in the plane.

"Yes, of course." Jack said again. "I just hope he makes it to the morning so we can get him out of here alive. Where is he now?"

"We moved him longer up on the beach, it's not so much sand there." Then the man realized that Megan stood next to him. "Oh it's you! The little drowning girl!" He said and stretched forward a hand. "I'm Boone Carlyle."

"Megan." Megan said, she didn't care to say her last name.

"Well Megan, why don't you have a sit here while I go and checkout how the man is?" Jack asked.

"Umh, yeah sure." Megan didn't understand why Jack had asked here that.

"I'll come back soon." Jack gave her a faked smile and then started to go away with Boone.

Megan walked away a few meters until she came to the fire Jack meant and sat down in the sand. Megan could still hear and see some of the waves in the dark ocean in front of her. She put her head between her knees and tried to communicate with Ryan by thoughts. Tell him that she crashed, tell him that she after all were alright. But Ryan had no idea of what had happened to her and he couldn't hear her either.

Megan had no idea of how long it took until Jack came back. But suddenly he just sat down beside her.

"Chocolate?" He asked her and gave her a Mars-bar. "I'm sorry but that's all food we've got."

"That's more then good enough." Megan said and took the bar. "Thank you."

"Megan, your welcome! And you really don't need to say 'thank you' all the time."

"Well, yes I do. You've really been helping me."

"It's nothing." Jack took a big bite of his chocolate bar. "So tell me Megan, why were you on that plane?"

"I…" Megan started but she didn't know how to continue. "It… Umh, it was work."

"Work huh? So what do you work whit?"

"I work on a bank, I was in Sydney for a conference there. What about you?"

"A funeral, an old mentor to me died two weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. "

"It's okay, we wasn't that close and I hadn't talked to him in years." Jack smiled. "But still he was a really good mentor to me, he was a really good support to me when I was a new graduated doctor and didn't knew a thing."

"Yeah, so Jack tell _me_, where do you think we are?" Megan said and took a small piece of the chocolate bar.

"Well, as soon they come to save us we'll know." Jack smiled at her again.

"I think we are on a mainland!" A man said and sat down on the other side of the small fire.

"Yeah and why do you think so?" Jack asked him curiously.

"Well, why the hell shouldn't we?" The man said again and took a puff on his cigarette. This man was around his forties, pretty long hair, dark blonde and he had a very sarcastic voice, but with an accent that seemed to belong in Texas. "Every odd tells it."

"No they don't." Megan said without thinking about it.

"And why do you think so Barbie?" The man asked again and gave her an angry look.

"We had flied in around seven hours before the turbulence started. Witch means we've crashed in the middle of the pacific. And what I know there's not any countries there at all."

"Well, what about Hawaii?" The man said again, still whit the sarcastic voice.

"No, it takes around ten hours to get to Hawaii." Jack filled in.

"So we're on a small insignificant island in the hell of nowhere?"

The silence from both Jack and Megan said everything to the man. Megan met Jack's look and this time it wasn't calm she saw in them, he didn't have any words, no words at all. Megan was right.

Megan looked down at her watch, it was a big scratch in it but it still worked, the time was 20.59 on the night of the September 4th 2010 and Megan whit around 324 others passengers, what of almost only 40 of them still alive - had just crashed on an island in the middle of the pacific.

And Megan was scared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Megan was sitting on the beach and looked out on the ocean, searching for boats or lamps – just like she had done all the night. The time was almost only eight on the morning but the sun was already shining high up on the heaven. She was tiered, really tiered. Why hadn't it come any rescue boats yet?

Megan got up and her back hurt awfully. Then she saw Jack and a foreign man, probably from some of the Arabian countries walk fast and it seemed like they were having a serious conversation. They came closer and Megan could hear what they said.

"Jack, if we only could find the cockpit on the plane we will surely find the transceiver too. And with that we could send out some extra rescue signals to the rescue-team so that they can find us easier."

"Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea Sayid." Jack said. "But how do you know all this?"

"I was a communication officer in the military of Iraq for five years." Sayid said. "I know how it looks like and I definitely know how it works. And I'm pretty sure that I saw some smoke in the valley yesterday. We should go at that direction." Sayid pointed at Megan's direction.

"Okay, that's really good." Jack said. "I just need to go and talk with Boone first then we walk."

Jack turned away and started to walk away to the temporary tent some of the guys had done last night to protect the man who got shell fragments in his stomach. Megan started to follow after Jack.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack turned around and looked at Megan. "Yes?"

"Are you and Sayid going to go and look after the cockpit?" Megan asked.

"Yeah we are." Jack said and did a gesture to Megan that she should follow him.

"Can I come?"

"Umh, yeah sure. If you really think that's a good idea."

"Thanks, because I don't think that I can't handle to just sit on the beach."

"Haha, me too." Jack said and smiled. "And Megan?"

"Yes?"

"Just be careful, because that panic attack you got yesterday..." His voice died.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Megan said and she understood. In the best circumstances she should have her inhaler, but she didn't. But Megan knew she could handle it without it too.

Jack smiled again and started to walk to the tent. Megan turned around and started to walk back to Sayid.

When Jack came back both Megan and Sayid were ready to walk. But then...

"Hey where the hell is you three thinking you're going?" A voice full of sarcasm said. There was no doubt that it was the man from the night earlier. His name was apparently Sawyer.

"We're going to find the cockpit to see if there are survivors and to find the transceiver." Jack said.

"And why is Mohammed here coming with you?"

"I was a communications officer for five years. I believe that is we can get the transceiver we can send out an emergency signal so that the rescue-team can find us easier." Sayid said.

"Well then it's the best if I follow you." Sawyer said and picked up a cigarette.

"Why?" Megan asked, she really didn't want him to come with.

"Cause' someone needs to check out that Ali here doesn't destroys our chance to get away from this place." Sawyer said again.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Megan said again and she started to be really angry.

"It's okay Megan," Sayid said. "I will prove my innocent later, if he wants to come with, he'll do that." Sayid turned around and started to walk in to the jungle.

Jack put a hand on Megan's back, a sign on that she shouldn't care about what Sawyer said. Then they followed Sayid.

They had been walking for about one and a half hour, Sayid were in the front, and he knew where they were going and Sawyer was in the back, still smoking. Megan and Jack were in the middle and they talked, they talked about everything.

"Emh, Jack. You're a doctor." Megan started, she didn't know how to express her self.

"Yes?" Jack asked and looked curious.

"That man yesterday, with the metal door over him." Megan continued.

"Yes, what about him?"

"How could he stand up after that? Shouldn't he be like paralyzed or something? Or have internal bleedings at least?"

"Well that's a pretty hard question because there's no explanation to it. I don't know. Once I had a patient who had fall from an eight storey house and he only. He ONLY had his knee dislocated. No internal bleedings, no head trauma or broken bones. He was a medical miracle. So I can't say why he's not paralyzed, even if I think it would be absolutely plausible."

"But what about psychical trauma? How was his blood—pressure? Did he have fever or some kind of other body trauma?"

"He was a little in chock, of course and his blood-pressure was little over ordinary at first but then it got normal again. And everything was normal, he didn't even need an aspirin." Jack said and smiled. Megan guessed that he liked to talk about this.

"But what do you say to a patient? Like 'hey there's nothing wrong with you, you're a medical miracle?'"

Jack laugh and then he said: "yeah pretty much that yes. You tell them that they will be completely normal again, that they are a medical miracle." Jack took a pause then he said: "Megan you know a lot of medical care to not be working with it, how?"

"That's because the last three years I've practically lived in a hospital." Megan answered.

Then they started to see the cockpit between the threes and Megan started to hurry over there. One reason was that she didn't want to talk more about WHY she had been so much on a hospital and two she really wanted to see the cockpit.

When Megan got closer she saw that the cockpit was lying up on the mountain wall. It would be hard to get up in the cockpit.

Sayid was standing and looked up in it. When Megan came closer she saw all the dead bodies in there.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do it." Sawyer said. "The Doc and Barbie here are going to climb up in that piece of shit metal while I'm watching Captain Arab here."

"For what?" Megan screamed.

"It's okay Megan." Sayid said calm. "I'll stay here so that I can prove I'm not dangerous." He gave Megan a look that said that he was completely fine with it.

Jack climbed up over the high edge to the front of the plane and then turned around to help Megan up. Then the hard part started. By helping each other, they started to climb up in the plane. There were a lot of dead bodies there and Megan really tried not to touch them and when she did she quietly said sorry. It took them almost a half hour to get up to the door that went to the cockpit. They both leant back to one of the walls in the airplane before they opened the door into the cockpit. Both Megan and Jack were breathless and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, and tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yes." Jack said and nod. "Are you ready to open the door?"

Megan nodded as well. The minute later three dead bodies fell out of the door. Megan winced, she got really scared. She hadn't expected that.

Jack started to drag him self into the cockpit and then he helped Megan up.

"So how does this transceiver look like?" Megan asked.

"It looks like an advanced walkie-talkie." Jack said and started to look after it.

So did Megan, then she saw the pilot. Seth. He was badly injured. And dead. Megan bends over him to look after the transceiver when he suddenly made a sound and moved a little bit. Megan got terrified and fell back against one of the walls. The wall she now was at was actually a wall of metal cabinets, that's why it hurt extra. Jack hurried over to the pilot.

"Can you hear me?" He asked and started to check Seth's eyes for reaction. The pilot made a sound again and moved a little. Then it was like Seth just woke up.

"We crashed!" He screamed.

"Yes we did." Jack said and used his hands to hold down Seth in his chair.

"We had been flying in around five hours when our communication panel broke, we couldn't communicate with anyone and none could see us. We turned around to land in Fiji but we got turbulence. They're looking after us on the wrong place!"

The pilot was still a little groggy from the unconsciousness. But Megan knew his was telling the truth and that fact made Megan even more terrified are they're looking for us on the wrong place? She met Jack's look, he were thinking the same. Megan got up and walked towards the pilot.

"It's you!" The pilot said when he finally recognized Megan.

"Yeah it's me." Megan said. "We came here to look for a transceiver, do you got one?"

"Yes. Yes! A transceiver!" Seth started to move and Megan saw all the blood pumping out of his stomach.

"Don't move, don't move!" Both she and Jack screamed.

"Just tell us where it's and we'll get it for you." Jack said with a fake calm voice, he didn't have long time left.

"It's in one of those cabinets." Seth said and pointed at the wall Megan fell on just a few seconds earlier. Jack went slowly at the wall, he still had an eye on the pilot. Then Seth started to cough, and it came blood out of his mouth, some of it came in Megan's face. Extremely much blood started to come out of his stomach and Megan put impulsive her hands there to stop the bleeding. Her hands didn't help at all. She started to breathe harder and the pilot started to cough more and more. His eyes met hers. He knew he would die.

"I'm sorry." He said between the cough attacks.

"Sorry for what?" Megan said in a state of half panic.

"I promised you that I would fly carefully for you. And now I've killed a whole airplane."

"You did what you needed to do and you saved us. We're at least forty survivors." Megan said and pushed her hands harder to his stomach. Her hands were all covered of blood, dark red blood.

"Please. Just please forgive me. I thought this was the best idea. " He looked in to her eyes.

"It.. It was." Megan said with a shaky voice.

Seth cough again, took his hands and moved away Megan's, and then he died. Megan was sitting still and shook, she didn't cry, but it felt like something had broke inside her. This man had just died. Jack went slowly to her, he had the transceiver and he closed Seth Norris's eyes for good, then he put his arms around Megan. She didn't know how long they sat like that but then she started to walk out of the cockpit. The way down was much easier then the way up.

Both Sawyer and Sayid where sitting down when Megan got out. Sawyer got up and then he said:

"Hey what the hell happened up there? All suddenly three dead bodies came down here." He asked angry, he pointed at the three stewards that had fallen out of the cockpit before they opened it. And he was probably angry because he had needed to wait all this time. Megan didn't answer, she just hurried of to some of the trees and then she throw up. When she was done she turned around and walked back.

"Can we go back now?" She asked. There was a silence but then Sayid said:

"Yes of course." Both he and Sawyer started to walk away from the plane, it seemed like they were a little better to cooperate now. Megan followed them. She just wanted to go back to the beach so she could wash of all the blood.

"Just wait a little Megan." Jack said quietly. She stopped. Jack walked up to Megan and took of the lid on a bottle of water. Then he throw it over her hands. Almost all the blood disappeared, and her hands did just become some shades extra pink.

"Thanks" she murmured.


	5. Chapter 5: The transceiver

**Hi all you guys! I just wanna say thank you to all of you who read this story and who are really patient with my really lousy update. Thank you! I also love when you suscribe to me so that I know what to think of to the next time. So please, please do that! The comments also makes me write more often! :) Anyway, here's chapter 5 - I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love, JosephineBrooks**

**Chapter 5**

Megan stood in the water, it was around 200 meters away from where the crash had happened so there was almost none here. The water reached her to her thighs and she was washing of all the blood from her body. It felt good. She started to feel clean again. And right now she wasn't just cleaning of all the blood, she washed away all the sand, all the sweat, all the tears and all the fear.

When they had come back from the cockpit, all the people who were left on the beach had started to collect all the baggage. Even if Megan didn't found hers, she had found one bag with clothes in her size. So when she got up to the beach again she switched the gray suit pants and the white shirt against a pair of light blue jeans and a cute yellow blouse. Then she put up her wet hair in a braid.

Megan started to walk back to all the others, she finnaly start to feel calm. She saw Sayid and walked over there.

"Is it working?" She asked.

"No, there's no signal here." He answered concerned.

"Is there something we can do?" Megan asked again, she started to be scared again and all she could think of was Ryan.

"I'm going to try to go up in the mountains and see if I can get a signal there." Sayid said more calmer this time.

"Okay, that's really good. Is anyone coming with you?"

"Of course Megan." Sayid said again looked one special direction. "HE would never leave me out of sight."

Megan followed his look and saw that it landed on Sawyer.

"Why is Sawyer treating you like this?" Megan asked, she really didn't understand.

"Well isn't that very obvious Megan?" Sayid said. "He thinks I'm the one who made us crash here."

"What? How can he think something like that? Isn't that a little absurd?" Megan said upset.

"I can't change someone's point of view and to show them how they will see, I can only prove my innocence."

There was a silence.

"Sayid I'm scared." Megan suddenly said.

"Yeah, me to." Sayid answered and looked in her eyes.

"I mean, the rescue-team is looking for us on the wrong place!" Megan said and sat down at the huge metal piece next to Sayid. "What if they don't find us?"

"Let's just try to see if this transceiver works first okay? Then we can worry." Sayid said but his look told something else, fear and doubt.

"But how are we going to do with all people here? Are we going to lie and tell them that they will be here soon or are we going to say that they're looking for us at the wrong place?"

"Megan, I don't know. I'm sorry but I really don't." Sayid said with compassion in his voice. He got up and whistle to Sawyer that they should leaving now.

"Good luck."

"Yes and the same to you." Sayid gave her a pat on her shoulder, it felt good. It warmed her.

Megan stayed, she didn't have the strength to walk away, she felt so tired. Megan leaned her forehead against her hands and pretended to disappear for a while.

"Hurley your daily fruit supplier at your service." An enormous guy came and sat down next to Megan.

"Ehm, hi." Megan said because she didn't know what to answer that.

"Hi, we haven't talked to each other yet. I'm Hurley." The guy said and reached his hand for Megan's.

"I'm Megan." Megan said and shook Hurley's hand. "Nice to meet you Hurley." She smiled, she already liked this guy.

"Well, are you hungry Megan?" Hurley said and held out a couple of fruits. "I found them in the jungle and everyone says that you can eat them." He leaned closer and then he whispered "but I'll be on the safe side and wait until some of you've been eating it first."

Megan laughed, the fruits he held out were ordinary fruits like mango and papaya.

"Well, I guess I could be one of your laboratory rabbits." She took the mango.

"Hmm, well maybe it's not that dangerous anyway." Hurley said and started to consider to actually eat one of the fruits.

Megan looked in to his eyes, really dark brown with one pair of very bushy eyebrows that framed them.

"Hurley..." She started saying. "You will not die by eating a papaya. It's really good and you need to eat. We don't know when they come and rescue us." Megan said, this time less seriously and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Hurley said and picked up a papaya. He looked at it for a minute and then he started to eat it.

Megan and Hurley sat there for a while and ate their fruits and talked. They talked about anything and anything and Megan got surprised over how easy it was to talk with Hurley.

"Megan?" Jack suddenly asked behind them. Megan turned around and met his eyes, they where exploring her. Looked to see if she were okay.

"Yes?" Megan said.

"How.. How are you?" He hesitated, he wasn't sure how Megan was feeling yet.

Megan turned to Hurley and said:

"Well Hurley it was nice talking with you but I think I do need to excuse for now."

"Yeah, yeah sure! It's okay I'll see you around." Hurley got up and started to walk away.

Megan got up from the aircraft part she and Hurley had sat on and walked over to Jack.

"How are you?" He said and yet again he looked for signs that she was.

"I'm fine, Jack. Thank you for asking." Megan smiled to prove she was.

"You're sure?" He asked again.

"Yes!"

Megan gave him a little push, just to tease. Jack laughed and pushed back. They started to walk down the beach, over to what looked like a tent. Then it suddenly hit Megan that many people on the beach where starting to build shacks to sleep in.

"Why is everyone starting to build shacks?" Megan asked Jack.

"The time is already four in the afternoon Megan. They are starting to believe that we will be here one more night." His voice was concern.

"Are we going to tell them that they're not even looking for us at the right place?"

"We have to, I'm just waiting for Sawyer and Sayid to come back. Maybe they've got a signal." Megan couldn't miss the doubt and worry he had in his voice.

"How is it with that guy who got metal fragments?" Megan asked instead. There were millions of questions she wanted to ask but she knew Jack didn't have all those answers.

"He's still hanging on." Jack said and looked down on his hands. "But if we haven't been saved before tomorrow morning I need to take the pieces away and right now it's the parts that makes him not to bleed to death."

"But how will you do to stop the bleeding when you already open up him?" This was a sensitive question.

Jack looked in to her eyes. Then he slowly answered:

"I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6: The fight

**Hey guys! You don't forget to suscribe right? ;)**

**Love, JosephineBrooks**

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, as many of you already know four of us went to the cockpit today." Jack started to say loud. He and Sayid where standing in the circle which had been created by all the survivors. "Our goal was to see if there were any survivors and to find a thing called transceiver. With that we thought we could send out an emergency signal to help the rescue-team to find us. When we got there the pilot was the only one who lived."

Jack took a deep breath and Megan wondered if he would tell them that the rescue-team was looking for them at the wrong place. Megan had no idea of what he would do. Could it really be better if they didn't say something about it? But if they did, would their hope disappear immediately?

"The pilot told us that after five hours in the air the communicating system broke down. The airplane couldn't contact anyone else and the radar that shows where airplanes are in the air couldn't send out signals. Their best chance to take us down to the ground safely was to start running the engines faster. But we got turbulence."

There was a silence. No one knew what to say or do.

"Unfortunately the pilot later died." Jack continued. "So we couldn't send out transceiver signals with him. Sawyer and Sayid here walked up into the mountains to see if they could get a signal to send. But there's no signal source on this island."

"How did the pilot die? Did you kill him?" A man with a skeptical voice said.

"The pilot died because he had damages that couldn't get repaired." Jack said again.

"But you just said that you talked to him!" The man said again.

"Yes and then he died."

"How? Don't you think I saw her all covered by blood when you came back?" This time he pointed at Megan.

"I did not!" Megan burst out, she got so shocked by the thing the man said.

The crowd protested to. Everyone were staring at her, how could he think Megan had killed the pilot? She was the one who tried to save his life.

Suddenly there was big noise in the crowd again. The most of them against the man.

You could see how Jack now was fighting against him self to not start to scream at the man.

"Well what do you think? His heart where still pumping witch means that he literally by him self was pumping out all his own blood!" Jack said, much louder than usually and his eyes were filled by anger.

"Aren't you a doctor? You could have done something."

"Hey shut up! Why the hell weren't you with them then? You had all your chances." Sawyer said before he made his way through the crowd and before his fits met the mans face.

It took a few minutes before anyone did anything. In somehow many of the people thought that the man deserved it. When Sawyer finally stopped he looked straight into Megan's eyes, even if his eyes where covered by hate and sarcasm Megan understood that Sawyer did that for her. The man got up from the sand, swearing quiet to him self while he started to walk away from the crowd. The people became quiet again and Jack could finally continue.

"So the pilot died." Jag started again. "And we'll just hope that the rescue team comes soon, but there are some things we need to get organized. Many of you have already started to build shacks to sleep in tonight and that's really good, I would like to prefer if everyone had something to sleep in tonight, but we do also need a few fire-guards tonight. Just a few persons who sit in shifts and make sure of that the fires are still burning and just to make sure of that there is someone who can see if there are any boats out on the ocean. Okay?"

The crowd murmured a little.

"We need a group that tomorrow are looking in all baggage's to thing's we may need flashlights, batteries, drugs and medications – everything! And one group that's going to start cleaning up the worst airplane part and who tries to put it in like a heap or something. And one food group, they should also be the responsible for the water. And now in the beginning they're the one who will need to get the food to."

"Well I guess that's not going to be a problem!" A man who seemed to be around sixty years old made his way through the crowd, he had a scar over one of his eyes and then Megan suddenly recognized him. It was the man who Megan had helped to lift away the metal door from. The man who could walk perfectly afterwards. This man was holding a silver suitcase in his left hand, one of those bags where people used to have expensive and valuated things in.

He opened the bag and Megan saw around twelve big knives in there.

"There are clearly signs for boar in the jungle, and many of them. I've already put up the first traps and hopefully we'll eat boar to breakfast tomorrow."

The survivors were silence.

"That's really good but how did you even get them in on the plane?" Sayid asked curiously.

"I checked them in."

There was something strange about this man, and Megan didn't like that. She decided to stay away from him in the beginning, until she had decided.

They group of survivors dispersed and suddenly there was only Sayid and the guy with the knives there. They were having an interesting conversation. Megan leaned back against one aircraft part. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know how to react to the things the man had said to her only minutes before. It felt like she was the responsibility of that the pilot died, what if the man was right? What if she actually had killed him? She saw Jack and Sawyer to stand and talk longer away on the beach. Then they suddenly shake hands and Sawyer turned around and walked away. Jack started to walk at Megan's direction again.

"How are you? That man had no. NO reason to say what he said, just so you know." Jack said and started to explore her with his eyes. Megan decided to not even bother to answer on the question. She really didn't want to tell the truth.

"What did you and Sawyer talked about?" Megan said and looked out over the ocean. It was still very sunny, but Megan guessed that it would be dark soon.

"I said I was happy that he beat up the guy cause if he didn't I would have done it."

Megan looked at Jack and it seemed like his was telling the truth, but he was disturbed that she didn't answer. Megan smiled at him.

"Have you started to build something to sleep in tonight?" Jack asked again. Megan shocked her head, she wasn't planning on sleep tonight either.

"Well you need to do that. We all need to sleep."

"I was planning on be fireguard tonight. I can build a tent tomorrow." Megan said.

Jack gave her a look that said "that's-never-ever-going-to-happen". And in some way Jack actually got his will thought and the rest of the afternoon he and Megan build a tent for her. She asked him where he was planning on sleep and he told her that some persons had already been building a tent for the man with the shell fragments, Jack shared that tent with him. If he would need something during the night.

Finally the tent was finished and Megan was happy that Jack had helped her. She was so graceful for it. The tent was well built and it even got windows, because it would probably be pretty permanent. Until the rescue-team finally find them. But that was an untold secret between them two. And her bed was one of the uncomforting flight seats with one of the blankets with the "Oceanic Airlines" logo on. But Megan had already decided that she wouldn't sleep that night. Her head was a mess and she really needed to work with it.

"Well, tada! Isn't it like the best tent you've ever seen?" Jack asked and did a gesture of the tent to Megan, they stood in.

Megan laugh, it was. The tent was one of the best on the beach. "No it's not even the best. It's epic." She answered.

"Yeah, you're right. Well anyway, I'm going to go take something to eat, do you want something?" Jack asked, still smiling.

"No I'm fine." Megan said again. Jack nodded and turned around to walk out of the tent.

"Hey Jack, wait!"

Jack turned around in the opening.

"Thank you for all your help. I…" Megan's voice started to get uncontrolled. She took a deep breath. "I couldn't be handling this without you. So. Just. Thanks." The last part she needed to make her self to say, it was hard in some way. She was nervous in some way. And she was really close to start cry again but hopefully he didn't notice it.

"You're welcome Megan. You. You don't need to thank for that. It's, we all need to look after each other now." He smiled but it was something behind his eyes that made Megan a little scared. Something about even if Jack didn't seemed affected by this crash, not even close how everyone else was. He was.

"Okay, but thanks." Megan put on one of her fake smiles and Jack walked out of the tent.

Megan sat down on the bed. She was so tired, but not in a way like she needed to sleep. In another. Her brain was tired. She started, slowly and steady relax more and more. And the more she did, the more she remembered of all the terrible things that had happened the last 24 hours.

She started to think of Ryan. She started to think of home. She started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7: The night

**Chapter 7**

Megan was looking into the fire. It was dark, very dark and she was eating a banana. It was sweet, and really good. Hurley had come over with it earlier. Her eyes were still a little swollen and red and Megan felt pale even thought she probably had got some tan during the day. The camp was calm, many of the survivors had already gone to bed but it was still a few persons awake, one of them was Jack. Megan saw him from a long distance before he came and sat down next to Megan in the sand. He had switched clothes to, from the black suit pants to a pair of jeans, and the dirty shirt to a regular t-shirt.

"Wouldn't you going to sleep tonight?" He asked but Megan could tell on his voice that he was kidding with her.

"Well, I thought you were going to do that to." Megan answered.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to do that when they maybe can be out there and looking for us."

Megan felt that she didn't needed to answer that so she just nodded.

"Well then I guess it's only going to be you and me tonight." Jack said again. He smiled at her. Megan laugh, Jack made her happy, or at least so happy they could be because of the circumstances.

"Yes, it seems so. That's nice."

They talked a long time, it was strange how they could have so much to talk about but it was also a good distraction from the situation they were in.

"Ehm, Megan?" Someone suddenly asked behind them. Megan turned around and saw Boone stand there with a suitcase next to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you last name perhaps Wright? Because I found this bag, it was opened when I found it but it's addressed to Megan Wright. I just thought it could be you."

"Yes! Yes it's me! Thank you so much Boone!" Megan got up and took the bag from him, it felt so good to have back her stuff again.

"Yeah, its fine, I'm glad I could help. Good night." Boone smiled and started to walk away to his tent.

Megan opened her bag, her things were messed up, someone had clearly been there, but all her things where still there. Apparently the one who had been searching through it didn't find what he was looking for. Megan felt so relived when she saw that her inhaler was there and then she slowly started to fold up all her cloths and put it properly in the bag again.

"Jack, tell me something." Megan started to say again wile she still where folding her cloths up in pretty lines, Jack had brightly observed her when she had got her bag.

"What do you want to know?" He said and smiled.

"How long does it usually take before you remember amnesia again?"

"Well..." Jack started to say, he wondered why she did want to know that. "It depends on what happened, it's very hard to tell cause some may never remember it again, while for some persons it takes a few day or something that's trigger the memories. Sometimes it's the body's way to protect your self. Why do you want to know that?"

"Because I don't remember what happened to me in the water." Megan said.

"In… In the water?" Jack seemed surprised and skeptical, like he didn't understand.

"Yes, the last thing I remember is that I flew out of the airplane and landed in the water. It's just that I really think I would like to know that. How Boone succeed to save me. Because I don't remember." Megan looked down on her hands, she closed her eyes and pictures from the last seconds she remember is what's filling her head.

"You flew out of the airplane?" Jack's voice broke in the end of the sentence. "How's… How is that even possible?"

"My seatbelt got opened in some how after that we've lost the tail section. I don't know how long after but with all the air pressure... I don't know."

"Oh my God. You flew out of an airplane!" Jack burst out and Megan wasn't sure of it was an instatement or a question. "Are you okay?"

Megan put a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked him deep in the eyes. "I don't know how long all the panic here on the beach lasted. But honestly I'm little thankful to something out there that I didn't see all that chaos."

Jack was still really surprised of what had happen Megan. "Do you believe in God Megan?" He later asked.

It was a hard question. Or it wasn't hard but Megan didn't know how she would use her words right. She thought for a second then she answered:

"I, I don't think I believe in God. Or at least not right now, but I do hope that there is something like God. It would be nice. But I don't know, maybe this. The thing of that we're alive is a reason do start pray if we ever want to come back home."

"We'll be saved Megan. They will come, you can't just give up all your hope already, if you do. Then they'll probably wont come."

"Yeah you're right."

They spend the rest of the night talking, about everything! Boone and another man Megan didn't recognize came and succeeded them around 3 am.

Jack said goodnight and they both went to their tent, Megan together with her suitcase. Once in there Megan sat down on her bed and took up a notebook she had in the suitcase. She started to write, she wrote down everything that came up in her head. She wrote about her first day on the island. She wrote about her life. She wrote about her dreams and she wrote about death.


	8. Chapter 8: The diary

**Chapter 8**

September 6th 2010 – day 3

_This will be the third day here on this island and I'm already starting do doubt that we'll ever get away from here. I'm constantly scared, what if something happens? What if someone else dies? What if it happens something with Ryan back home and I can't be there with him? I promised him to come home, like I always do. What if I lied to him this time, the last time?_

_I'm not bad injured, just a little scar in the face and a few on my arms. And the big one in my hairline, it hurts sometimes but it's not unendurable, I'm fine. But the unconscious guy with shell fragments in his whole stomach he is not fine. None knows who he is, he got nobody here. Everyone here is alone and we need to take care of ourselves now. It's every man for him self._

_When will we be saved? Can't satellites find us? Can't they see us with a satellite? Are they coming soon?_

_It's almost nine o'clock in the morning or at least it is that time in Sydney. I don't know what time zone we are in but the sun is already standing high up in the sky, it's going to be a warm day. We'll all need to drink water, will it be enough for everyone? _

_Despite all this chaos around us, despite we're all still chocked, we have a lot to do today. We need to search through the whole airplane body, look for anything we might need later. Then we'll have to burn it up. All the dead bodies can't just lay here much more, they are already starting to smell. _

_I've seen so much death, it's everywhere. It's like I can feel it to. The pilot, Seth Norris, I think he was our last hope. And now he's dead. Just like everyone else. He was already bad injured when Jack and I came to the cockpit yesterday. And he was the only one who still was alive in the cockpit. I knew it, as soon I saw… As soon I saw his injuries I knew that there was no way that Seth Norris would survive this. There was nothing Jack could to either, instinctively I put my hands over his injure. Mostly to help him in someway but I knew I could never live with my self if I didn't at least TRIED to help him. It was blood everywhere and he was weak but Seth Norris said one extremely important thing to us: we had been flying in around five hours when the communication panel broke, he couldn't communicate with anyone and none could see us. He decided to turn around and land in Fiji but then we got turbulence. And now they are looking after us on the wrong place._

_My name is Megan Allison Wright, I'm 27 years old and I live in Seattle, WA. And on September 4th 2010 I was going to take Oceanic flight 815 to Los Angeles. But we crashed on an island somewhere in the Pacific and the rescue team is looking for us at the wrong place._


	9. Chapter 9: The decision

**Chapter 9**

The whole midmorning on the third day passed pretty quick for Megan, she helped to clear up the big airplane body on everything they could find, everything they could need. To begin with she had been inside the airplane body but after a while Boone had come and switch with her. Megan was incredibly grateful for that, all the humans in there, it had started to smell from the 200 people in there. A terrible smell that didn't disapered.

Now Megan was sitting some distance away from aircraft with a small group of additional five survivors. Some of them chat with each other but Megan was quiet. The situation didn't need more talk. They were searching through bags and luggage. Megan felt pain every time she had to open a new bag, the memories from the persons she'd never met. They had had a life, lovers and jobs. They would never have a chance to meet their families again. Megan mourned for them but she knew that it was necessary. They needed things like batteries, flashlights, clothes and food. But the most important thing they needed was water, they almost didn't got any left and they were 40 people who would share it. They were forced to find a source here on the island. Locke was out in the jungle and searched for one. He was the one who could track best and he knew where he would look.

Megan disappeared into her thoughts again. She was back in Seattle, together with Ryan. Sat by his side in a hospital room. It was raining outside the window, like it always does, but the rain was also a comfort for what the doctors had to say later. Even through it wasn't a scenario Megan wanted to be with in it felt better then be stuck on a desert island and to know that Ryan is laying in a hospital bed all by him self and is having a conversation with four doctors anyway. Megan hoped devoutly that at least their uncle Joe could be with him. Ryan couldn't be alone, he would never handle the notification by himself, Megan had always taken care of him.

Megan returned to the reality, looked up on the sky, the sun shone strongly and there was not even a single cloud. It was a warm day.

Megan turned her eyes down again and tried to return to sort everything in the bags. Towels in one bag, toilet requisites in another. Shirts in the three big ones, pants and shorts in two other. Panties, bras and other underwear in a red bag. But the bag with food and snacks in it was almost empty and it concerned Megan just as much as for the others, they needed food!

When she had done it for more then two hours, with a steady stream of thing from the guys who worked inside among all the dangerous metal parts in the air craft, she saw Jack for the first time that day. He looked pale and nervous and he walked at her direction with a really big and heavy book in his arms. Megan wondered what kind of book it was, she was curious.

When Jack came up to the little group it seemed that he got relived when he saw that Megan sat in it. Megan even thought she heard him mumble a "thank god".

"Emh, Megan, can I talk to you for just a second?" He asked insecure.

Megan threw a look at Rose, the older black woman next to her.

"Well don't look at me sweetie! You can do whatever you want!" Rose said and put on a little crocked smile. So Megan got up of the sand and walked away from the group so that they could have a little more private conversation. They stood right at the edge of the forest. Right next to an enormous three. It was a really nice three with thousands of green leafs. Megan didn't recognized the three, it wasn't a three that she could find back home in Seattle.

"How are you?" Megan asked Jack. "Are you feeling fine because you look a little pale."

"I…" Jack started but then he shook his head like if it was a strange though to even talk about him self. Jack took a deep breath and took a harder grip around his book. Gray's Anatomy was the name of the book. It was a medical book.

"I…" Jack started again, but also this time he hesitated and he looked down on his book like that he hoped on the book gave him some kind of solution.

And then Megan finally understood! Jack didn't know what to do. "This is about the guy with the shell-fragments right?"

"Yes Megan! I, I can remove the pieces but then there's a risk that he bleeds to death if I can't stop the bleedings and I don't know how they look until I've already take them out. But if I don't…" He's voice died out again.

This were one of those moments when you shouldn't say anything immediately so Megan waited a moment or two before she continued saying the thing Jack should have said. "If you don't take the metal away he will definitely die."

"Yeah, exactly that way."

"So what are you going to do?"

"That's the thing I don't know Megan! Either how he is going to die!" Jack slid down on the ground and leaned against the big three.

"Oh, okay." Megan sat down next to Jack and suddenly felt exhausted. It was difficult to think and she got terrible headache. "Umh, okay. If you won't take of the metal." She doubted and Jack looked in to her eyes. His eyes were filled with hope, like if Megan should say something magical that would make everything alright again.

"How long should the man be living if you don't take the metal away? How long will he live then?" Megan finally said.

"I'm not sure but perhaps for two or three days? But if he gets some infections or dehydrated."

"Okay, and if you do the surgery it can stop with that he dies immediately or in a few days. Or maybe the bleedings aren't that bad as you think! What if he survives? What if we get rescued? What if Jack?"

Jack didn't say anything but his new expression in his face told Megan everything. He confirmed everything she'd said. It's possible, he can survive.

"And I know it would feel better, it would feel better for anyone, if you tried! You need to at least TRY to save his life Jack, or else we're the one who kills him. Or else we're just standing there and watch when he dies, you, we, we need to try to save his life."

"I could never live with the fact that I will maybe kill a man, just watched when he died. But the truth is Megan that I'm scared! I don't know if I can handle this by my self. God! I don't even know what I can use as instruments."

Jack took a firm grip around Megan's shoulders and looked into her eyes. His earlier expressions where all gone and there was not even a trace of the panic you've seen earlier. Now there was only sense and persuasion left.

"Megan, I beg you. Please, please please! You need to be with me."


End file.
